


Swan Queen Big Bang Reverse art (comic)

by Beautifulincentive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulincentive/pseuds/Beautifulincentive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeeh.. I don't really know what to say about my art, other than that I was watching a video about Mowgli and Tarzan and after that I just started drawing. </p><p>I was laughing a little at the idea of Regina's royal ass bathing in a river, because she has no other choice. And I imagine that Emma's attitude would be like "This trange, strange woman. What is her problem. Why is she complaining about EVERYTHING."</p><p>Soo... I'm really curious about what 'my' writer is going to do with my art. I think you can go in a lot of different directions with this one. Either way, I'm sure I will love it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen Big Bang Reverse art (comic)

                                                                      


End file.
